gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordofOnions
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dhoshkhaleen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 18:15, May 24, 2011 Categories Good question. Until now, 'Geography' has included geographic features (rivers, mountains) and man-made locations (cities and castles). Essentially everything related to a map of Westeros would go into 'Geography', with additional categories for cities, castles, rivers, mountains, seas etc. My preference would be to have a 'Geography' master-list and then sub-categories for everything else. What do you think?--Werthead 22:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature Might I suggest you add a working link to your user profile and possibly talk page to make it easier for other users to contact you. Cartman!Talk! My signature should lead to my talk page when you press on it now. Is that good enough? LordofOnions 23:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Bronn He isn't of House Lannister, he's a freelance sword. User:Cartman! Talk *Also, be careful how you add those infoboxes, you're managing to unintentionally bold entire first paragraphs. **Lol it's okay. Qotho pic Great work so far. I've been looking for good pics of Mycah and Ser Ilyn for ages but couldn't find any that were good enough. However, you mis-labelled a picture of Rakharo as Qotho. Rakharo is Dany's bodyguard, the guy who whipped Viserys around the throat and later talked weaponry with Jorah Mormont. Qotho is a guy who hasn't done much, but appears to be Drogo's right-hand man. He accompanied Drogo to 'inspect' Dany in Episode 1 and in Episode 6 is the guy who broke Viserys's leg and held him for the 'crowning'. I don't think he's even said anything yet. I haven't found a good picture of him either.--Werthead 10:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Banner/Great Houses Good idea. Distinguishing between the two is a good move. However, the 'noble house' category could remain as an over-arcing category. Both the Great and lesser Houses are still subservient to the Iron Throne, and a lot of vassal houses have vassals of their own (at least if they follow the books) so a unifying category could be useful. What do you think?--Werthead 20:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Technically I suppose a landed knight house is not a 'noble' house, but I think the distinction is not hugely important (especially as the Cleganes are the only landed house we 100% know about, though I think the Selmys might be as well), not enough to fiddle around too much with the categories. I don't see a noble house subcategory under the main noble house categroy, but there's actually a page about noble houses - how the hierarchy works and so on - which you might be seeing there.--Werthead 20:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Attempts to add spoilers to the site I've had to revert several attempts to add spoilers to articles, particularly the Eddard and Daenerys ones. Just to ask people to keep an eye out for that, as I might not be around much over the weekend. Thanks to everyone for their great work, looks like we've got a good team building up here now! --Werthead 13:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sigils From the HBO website. It occurred to me that the banners, whilst nice, don't show the correct colours (gold on black for the Greyjoys, for example), so using those ones seemed to be a good idea. I'm also going to be putting together a House infobox template, and those smaller sigils will work better in that :-) --Werthead 10:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC)